Talvez não seja tarde
by Lari-chin
Summary: Havia uma enorme barreira que os separava, mas eles nunca deixaram de acreditar... Que não seria tarde...


TALVEZ NÃO SEJA TARDE

A chuva batia fortemente nas janelas das casas e o vento quase arrancava árvores.

Um velho grupo de amigos estava reunido no local de sempre.

Ouviu-se o arregaçar da porta, um rapaz com um cachecol de escamas entrou no local. Ele trazia uma bela moça aos seus braços. Os dois pareciam estar muito machucados.

- Natsu? O que aconteceu?- a doce voz de Mirajane estava em um tom preocupado- O que ouve? Fale!

Neste instante Natsu caiu de joelhos. Estava muito fraco, e além de tudo, com medo. Com um grade esforço falou palavras que nunca queria que saíssem de sua boca. Sua voz saiu trêmula e baixa, mas Mira conseguiu ouvir claramente:

- Lucy está... Morta.

Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo seu rosto e Mirajane sem acreditar no que ouviu levou as mão a boca e poi-se a chorar. - N-não pode ser...

Quando o sepultamento de Lucy foi realizado a tempestade cessara, mas um frio horrendo havia entrado no coração de Natsu e uma sombra tampava-lhe a luz do dia, como se ele não pudesse ser capaz de enxergar mais nada. O que lhe dava forças... Não estava mais ali, ao seu lado. Por um simples descuido... Em um piscar de olhos... Tudo estava feito.

Colocou no túmulo da garota um lindo buquê de rosas brancas.

Seus cabelos rosados cobriam seus olhos e em grade esforço impediu que lágrimas o fizessem chorar outra vez, e disse:

- Sempre... Vou te amar.

Mas Natsu sabia, era tarde de mais, teve tanto tempo, faltou-lhe coragem. Achava-se um inútil por não ter expressado o que sentia. Ao olhar de outros, podia parecer simples, mas para ele, era mais importante. E se sentia mais inútil ainda por não ter conseguido protegê-la, por não conseguir salva-la e impedir que... Acontecesse o que aconteceu.

Algumas horas se passaram depois do sepultamento. O Dragon Slayer caminha pelas ruas deixando seus pés lhe guiarem. Quando finalmente resolveu levantar seu olhar para saber aonde se encontrava, se surpreendeu, estava em frente á casa de Lucy.

Deu um sorriso triste, mesmo estando caminhando sem saber para aonde ia, e tentando afastar-se de pensamentos ruins, seus pés lhe pregavam peças.

Olhou para a janela do quarto dela. Estava fechada, mas mesmo assim dava a impressão que ela ainda estava ali.

Queria dar uma última olhada naquele lugar. Então assim, escalou a parede, como sempre fez, e entrou no cômodo pela janela.

As luzes estavam apagadas e Natsu conseguia ainda sentir o cheiro de Lucy. Deu alguns passos no escuro e em um descuido acabou esbarrando na escrivaninha, o que vez um porta retrato cair. Era uma foto dos dois no natal, estava nevando, e atrás deles haviam várias casas enfeitadas. Grandes sorrisos prevaleciam em suas faces. Aquela foto lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Depois de colocar o porta retrato em seu lugar, percebeu que tinha uma carta escondida por ele. Natsu ficou curioso para saber para quem seria a carta. De primeira pensou que Lucy havia escrito para a mãe dela, mas estranhou essa carta não estar junto das outras.

Não era possível enxergar nitidamente, e apesar da escuridão negou-se a acender a luz, pois, talvez a vizinhança poderia pensar que era um ladrão ou coisa do tipo. Sendo assim fez surgir uma pequena chama na ponta de seu dedo indicador, o suficiente para ler um só nome.

Apesar de tudo, sentiu-se incomodado em invadir a residência de Lucy e ficar xeretando as coisas dela. Estava ciente que sempre fez isso, mas agora ela não estava mais ali para dar-lhe uma bronca.

Parou de pensar um pouco e resolveu ler de vez.

Era para a mãe dela, como o que ele havia pensado, mas tinha uma coisa estranha que costumava não ter nas outras cartas que ela escrevia. Tinha abaixo do nome da mãe de Lucy um "assunto". E o nome que estava depois dessa palavra era o dele.

Sem hesitar o rapaz á abriu.

"**Querida mamãe,**

**Ultimamente tem uma coisa me incomodando mais do que deveria. Alguns meses atrás, comecei ver o Natsu de uma forma diferente. – lembra que já havia citado ele em cartas anteriores?- Comecei a gostar da companhia dele mais que o normal.**

**Ele foi em uma missão sozinho, não entendi a razão mas aconteceu que está dias fora.**

**Esses oito dias que se passaram até agora foram bem difíceis. Comecei a refletir o quanto aquela casa fica silenciosa e vazia sem ele. E quão melancólica eu estou. Sinto falta dele, sinto falta de suas piadas sem graça, sinto falta de tudo que ele costumava fazer.**

**Dia após dia fico esperando ele voltar e enquanto isso pensava no que diria quando chegasse.**

**Apesar de não gostar de algumas atitudes idiotas que ele acaba cometendo percebi que o que sempre quis dizer para ele foi que eu o amava, e que eu precisava dele para me sentir bem, para sorrir.**

**Já tomei minha decisão, quando terminar de escrever esta carta, vou atrás dele dizer o que eu gostaria, antes que me falte coragem... Antes que eu minha fala seja engolida pelo nervosismo, e eu fique muda... Antes que a incerteza de que meu amor não seja correspondido tome conta de mim. Mas isso agora não importa porque eu tenho que dizer essas palavras que estão presas em minha garganta, para a pessoa que amo. E se não conseguir depois que ele voltar?**

**Sei também que pode parecer idiotice o que estou fazendo. Sei que ele foi a uma missão e sei que ele corre riscos de não poder voltar. Tenho medo disso não voltar.**

**E antes que algo possa acontecer tenho que fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que ele fique com raiva de mim quando eu aparecer lá.**

**Já tive medo de muita coisa e acho que vale a pena arriscar uma única vez, sabe mãe? **

**Com amor, de sua filha, **

** Lucy Heartfilia"**

Sem acreditar no que acabara de ler, Natsu sentou-se na cama. Suas pernas estavam bambas, seu coração estava disparado, e uma incontrolável vontade de chorar tomava conta se si. Seu amor era correspondido e sempre foi. Mas por qual motivo... Não esperou sua volta?

- Por que... Isso foi acontecer?- Falou para si. Não estava entendendo mais nada, ele a queria de volta, poderiam fazer qualquer coisa, e mais uma vez lembrou-se.

- É tarde de mais. - disse cabisbaixo.

Não havia sobrado nada dentro dele. Olhou pela janela, esperando que as estrelas pudessem fazer esquecer um pouco de sua dor e reconfortá-lo.

E como um milagre, uma estrela cadente cortou os céus.

Ficou organizando seus pensamentos e finalmente, um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele havia percebido... Quantas vezes falou para si que era tarde de mais... Quantas vezes falou aquilo para apenas tentar não sofrer... Mas tentando se distanciar da lembrança de Lucy sofreria ainda mais.

Como um estalo a lembrança daquele dia, que tiraram a foto juntos, veio em sua mente.

**Flash back on**

_- Olhe, olhe Natsu!- dizia a garota apontando para o céu.- Uma estrela candente! Faça um pedido._

_- Hãm? Como assim?- o rapaz disse colocando as mãos para traz da cabeça sem entender._

_- Dizem que quando uma estrela corta os céus, você pode fazer um pedido. Se esse pedido vier do fundo de seu coração e a pessoa acreditar... Um dia ele pode se tornar realidade..._

_Natsu observava Lucy. Ela olhava para o céu, e seus olhos brilhavam. Seu nariz estava vermelho por conta do frio e um vapor saia de sua boca quando fala. Ele corou levemente._

_- Mas agora já é tarde, não?- gaguejou o rosado._

_- Pode até ser, mas eu gosto de pensar que não é tarde. - disse sorrindo. - Então se é assim, da próxima vez, nos vamos fazer o pedido juntos, OK?_

_- OK... Um dia..._

_**Flash back off**_

Lembrando dela... Daquela noite... Do que passaram... Seus olhos ficaram marejados. E resolveu fazer pedido.

- "... gosto de pensar que não é tarde..."- repetiu. E assim, finalmente disse:

- Quero que não seja tarde... Ainda quero poder dizer que te amo... Lucy.

Natsu deixou mais uma vez, as lágrimas caírem. Como se assim seu pedido pudesse se realizar.

Lucy não estava totalmente morta... Ela estava no céu... Em um lugar bom... E lá de cima, estava olhando para ele...

- Um dia vamos nos reencontrar... Quem sabe... Um dia. -dizia ela, com lágrimas de dor e paixão que sempre insistiam em molhar seus olhos.

Havia uma enorme barreira que os separava, mas por mais espessa que ela fosse, um sentimento em seus corações os unia. Isso é que era importante.

O amor de Natsu e Lucy nunca morreu, nunca deixou de ser o que é. Pois os dois acreditavam... Que talvez não seria tarde...

FIM

Com essa fic mostro que mesmo em situações difíceis temos a capacidade de amar, até mesmo quando parece impossível.

O amor é o principal fato que une as pessoas, sendo familiares, amigos ou uma pessoa em especial. Não podemos deixar de amar, o amor nos fortalece, abre barreiras e nos traz lembranças e muitas outras coisas boas. Também podemos no machucar, mas isso faz parte do caminho que temos que seguir para sermos felizes.

Amar e ser feliz. Nunca é tarde de mais para essas coisas. Por isso viva sua vida da melhor maneira possível, tenha esperança e siga seus sonhos.

Foi isso que aprendi em Fairy Tail, e espero que muitas outras pessoas aprendam também.

Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic EEEE xDD E ainda é de Fairy Tail!

Pode não ter ficado tão boa mas me esforcei para que ficasse.

Reviews! Mesmo que seja um falando que a fic estava uma porcaria, eu gostaria que mandassem mesmo assim se possível =^-^=

Espero que tenham gostado,

Lari-Chin


End file.
